


Out Of Our Minds

by ethosxpathos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom Pepper Potts, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Married Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Tony Stark, Teasing, Vibrators, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethosxpathos/pseuds/ethosxpathos
Summary: “Steve was here.” He blurted out. Pepper looked up from her book, confusion written all over her face. “And… I may have had sex with him.”“What?”





	Out Of Our Minds

That confession went just about how he’d expected. She got mad, he apologised and they made plans to “correct things”. Pepper’s words, not his. So now, as he dressed up to go out on a dinner date with Pepper, he couldn’t help but stare apprehensively at the sex toys in their box, lying oh-so-innocently on his bed. This was going to be hard, no pun intended.

Okay, maybe just a little bit intended.

After a few moments of deep breathing, he walked towards the bed and perched on its edge. He picked up the butt plug first, sighing as he lubed up his hole, stretching himself out before slipping it in slowly, grunting at the awkward sensation. Once it was in completely, he let himself sit still, getting used to the stretch. He rather enjoyed getting pounded by Pepper- and just that thought caused him to shiver in anticipation- and they did so sometimes, but not often. But that wasn’t the punishment- the cock ring was. He refrained from grinding back onto the increasingly pleasant sensation in his hole and quickly slid the ring onto his shaft, standing up as he did so and letting out a gasp when he felt the plug shift. He took another deep breath. Alright, he could do this. He carefully walked out of the room, trying his best not to react to how the plug moved in him, and how the cock ring felt tighter and tighter by the second.

He walked out, looking confident and stylish as always, as if it was another normal date. Pepper looked in her pocket mirror, touching up on her makeup as Happy and Morgan waited on the couch opposite her. The moment she saw him, she smiled and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and squeezing. “You ready?”

“Yep.” He replied, not trusting himself to talk in sentences longer than a few syllables just in case he let loose and accidentally whined or moaned, revealing everything instantly. Wouldn’t that be fun? Well now that he thought about it, in the right context it might, but that was a fantasy for another time. Definitely shouldn’t be thinking about that in front of Morgan though, but to be fair, it was kind of hard to not be thinking about that, especially when his penis was insistent on making its presence known.

Pepper thanked Happy for looking after Morgan as they walked out together in a small group, moving towards their respective vehicles. Happy quickly bid them goodbye and drove off while Morgan waved out the window, leaving Pepper and Tony alone standing by their own Audi. Before he knew it, Tony felt a hard buzz against his prostate, causing him to breathe in sharply as he leaned forward onto the side of the car.

“Come on, Pep. Already?” He said, breath coming out a little raggedly as he visibly grinded onto the car door. If she was going to tease him like this, she’d better be affected by it too. Although, doing this really didn’t help his situation either.

She smiled knowingly but turned it off all the same. “Get in the car, Tony.”

Throughout the entire car ride, she toggled between the different settings, causing sudden jolts of intense pleasure followed by low thrums of continuous torture. He tried his best not to squirm in his seat as Pepper drove, acting completely unaffected by what she was doing. As infuriating as that may have been, after a while, he just couldn’t control himself anymore and whined out loud, bucking up and down in his seat.

“Now, now Tony, If you’re gonna behave like that then maybe I should turn it off.” Pepper said, eyes still focused on the road. In a flash, he was sitting up as still and straight as he possibly could, closing his eyes and covering his mouth, indulging in the moment silently.

“Good boy.” He could’ve came from just that praise alone, but the cock ring was annoyingly in the way. Quietly, he tried grinding back onto the buttplug but stopped once he caught Pepper’s piercing gaze in the rear-view mirror.

Before long, they were at the restaurant, despite the assault on his genitals making him feel as though time was moving in slow motion. But of course, that would be scientifically impossible seeing as the Theory of Relativity only fails to apply when objects move at near the speed of light, and- His thoughts were cut off when the cock ring quivered around his flesh, and he had to bite back another moan. They walked up to the front of the restaurant and Pepper spoke to the host, all the while letting the vibrations continue on the lowest setting, barely teasing. He stayed silent, forcing himself to smile politely at their server as they were led to their table. The moment they sat down, the vibrations ramped all the way up, causing Tony to accidentally whimper before it all stopped. Once it did, he cleared his throat, playing it off as a sneeze, and began making small talk about the menu.

“So, uh, what are we having?”

“You don’t need to worry about that, but if you really need to know, I’m sure you’ll be happy to find out that we’re having a fruit and cheese platter, a porterhouse steak with Syrah wine to pair and chocolate lava cake to finish off. Does that fall within your expectations, Mr Stark?”

The question was punctuated with an increase in the vibration of both sex toys, provoking a slight grunt from Tony as he let his head fall onto his folded arms on the table. “Y-yes, Miss Potts. Sounds delightful.”

He hissed- he was so close. He could feel the warmth bubbling in his groin, but right before he hit his climax, all vibrations stopped. He wanted to groan but forced himself to stay silent, unwilling to show Pepper the effect she was having on him, despite her having gotten him feeling extremely hot and flushed in the timespan of just one thirty minute car ride.

Just then, the server arrived with the food, allowing him a little reprieve before Pepper continued her ministrations upon him. This was going to be a very, very long night.

-

By the time they were done with the meal, Tony was achingly hard and so close to just begging her for release. As she denied him of his orgasm for the fourth time that night, she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“You wanna come, baby?”

He nearly lets out a whine at that.

“I’ll give you two choices: wait until we get home and maybe I’ll consider letting you put that slutty dick in me, or I’ll let you come right now in the washroom, if you service me and grind on my foot like a bitch in heat.”

Her words sent a shudder down his spine. Fuck, that was hot. And as tempting as the second option was, he accepted the former, almost regretting his choice immediately as Pepper started playing with the controls again, prolonging his torture.

-

Finally, they got home and Tony couldn’t wait to get to the bedroom. For a moment he panicked, but then he remembered that Morgan was having a sleepover with Happy. Thank fucking God for that. Adrenaline racing, he took off his suit jacket and strode towards Pepper, rubbing his dick as he did so. In a frenzied kiss, he attacked Pepper’s mouth, kicking off clothes on the way to the bedroom. For the first time in the night, she responded just as passionately, just as aggressively, in a near animalistic way.

Tony climbed into bed first, fully naked, hard and wanting. He’d been on the edge for the past two hours, and knowing just how close he was to release was absolutely killing him. But he knew the rules- he’s not allowed to touch himself. And he dared not think about how Pepper would punish him if he broke them.

So he sat patiently on the bed, watching as Pepper gave him a striptease, with a very big emphasis on “tease”, eliciting a groan from him. After what felt like an eternity, she climbed into bed with him, leaving a trail of kisses down from his chest to the tip of his dick. Her fingers ghosted over his skin and that’s when he couldn’t take it anymore- he begged, he begged Pepper to just let him come, but unfortunately that wasn’t the deal.

She pretended to not hear his pleas, continuing to tease the swollen head of his cock. “Look at you, spread out so wanton for me. If I took this off, would you just come all over yourself like a whore, without me even touching you?” She teased, tracing her fingers over the base of his shaft, tapping the cock ring.

He didn’t respond, couldn’t, and just lay there with his eyes shut, praying for his orgasm to hit. She sucked his neck, leaving a hickey in her wake and pulled the cock ring off.

“Don’t come.”

He struggles with that order, fighting as much as he could against the rising pleasure in his crotch as she continued licking and sucking, resisting the urge to just give in and let go. Then a stinging slap on his cock shot him back into reality. And another.

He growled in frustration, looking at Pepper through half-lidded eyes. “Sorry, baby. Just had to make sure you wouldn’t blow the moment I did this.”

A wet, tight warmth enveloped his cock and he bucked into it, practically melting into the warmth. God, she was so remarkably good. At that moment, he let himself go, finally moaning out loud as the pleasure from her walls massaging his dick and the buttplug bumping up against that delicious bundle of nerves surged, bringing him close to the edge yet again. He swore to God, if his orgasm was delayed once again, he might actually lose his mind.

But for now, she slid up and down on his dick at a torturously slow pace.

“Oh, yeah, Tony. You feel so good, filling me up like this,” she sighed, bottoming out and resting for a moment. Slowly, she began to rise again, not moving much faster. With each rise and fall, she sped up, until she was bouncing rapidly on Tony’s cock, moaning and gasping loudly as she went. If anything, Tony might’ve been louder than her, at this point constantly whimpering and whining for more.

“Are you close, baby?” She asked, through her moans.  
Tony struggled to answer- with all the stimulation going on, it was a wonder his brain was still functioning. Incoherent sounds spewed out of his mouth, just moans of ‘oh’ and ‘uh’.

“So close baby, I’m so close, ohh fuck- keep doing that,” he groaned, canting his hips up. He was so close, so, so close, and please, oh God- He squeezed his eyes shut, panting quicker and quicker until- His legs shook and trembled as his orgasm hit him, Pepper milking his cock, squeezing oh so good around it. “Fucckkkk,” he said, drawing out the word while his body went limp. Pepper slowly crawled off of Tony, reaching out to grab the remote off the nightstand to give Tony some rest. Before long, he’d almost fallen asleep, snuggling into the soft embrace of their bed.

His eyes snapped open. “Pep?”

“Hmm?” She responded, already getting up from bed.

“Please tell me you’re on the pill.”

“Tony, are you questioning my sensibility?”

He turned over, lazily opening an eye, fighting back the smile that found its way onto his face. “Course’ not,” he mumbled. “But hey, just a reminder you gotta pee now before you get a UTI.”

Her lips turned up in a light smile and she shook her head, leaving for the bathroom. She returns not long after. “Goodnight, Tony,” she said, getting back in bed with him.

“Night, Pep. You complete me.”


End file.
